Of words and blood
by PilsenPiloswine
Summary: Riley is just an average guy who spends time at the library to chill out. His unexpected encounter with the Elite Four Lucian will give his life a full plot twist. Oshareshipping with some other hints.
1. Canalave Library

**A.N. : I am running out of apologies. I become busier as time passes by and can't keep up with updates as well as I did a few years ago.**

 **For quite a long time I've been wanting to write an Oshareshipping fic, I even tried to but I wasn't really satisfied with the outcomes.**

 **I'm not going to annoy you further, enjoy the fiction! :)**

Canalave library: one of the most important buildings in Sinnoh. Since when it was first build, it always attracted a large amount of people from residents to tourists. It doesn't matter whether you have to study, enjoying yourself with a piece of fine literature or just take a picture of ancient and precious books, you can make it all at Canalave Library.

Among the various people hanging out there, there's a resident who is pretty loyal to this institution especially in these last times, its name is Riley. Better known as the _Iron Island Guardian,_ the boy lives alone in a small wooden house in the aforementioned place, which is not too far from the lively Canalave City.

Living out there became lonesome from time to time and despite his father's house is located right in the center of Canalave, they couldn't meet very often due to each other jobs. A good book had always helped Riley coming out of his boring routine.

It was a spring day, Riley woke up early, fed his Pokèmon, washed himself and checked his timetable just to notice the page for that day was blank: no rookie trainer was coming, this meant he would have had a free day.

He took advantage of the sunny day to fix the broken tiles up on his roof and clean the restroom.

It was almost six in the evening when he was done with his chores. Seen that it was relatively early, he decided to go to the city center and give back the books he took some weeks earlier. He sent his father a text message, asking if they could meet for dinner at that cheap yet good restaurant they both loved in front of the library.

As he approached the library's entrance, Riley noticed there were more people than usual and the oddest thing was that they didn't get inside: some of them were spying on the windows. He himself could feel some kind of a strong presence but he didn't pay attention to the sensation. It was crowded and noisy, his perceptions could have been altered.

He got inside the building, heading straight to the reception. An old woman with white straight hair and a TV screen-size pair of glasses smiled at him.

"Good morning Mrs. Leaflet" he greeted, approaching the counter.

He noticed there was another man standing in front of the other employee, which in such a place wasn't that odd. He was sure he had never met him but his appearance had something familiar. The man was rather tall and slim even though that violet suit made him look a bit more muscular. His lilac hair was held back by a pair of violet shades. At that moment Riley understood: the strong presence came from that man and this time there was no disturbance since the room was as silent as a forgotten graveyard.

Distracted by the unknown guy at his side, Riley started when the old employee greeted him back "Good morning darling! What can I do for you?"

Riley leaned the books on the counter "I am here to give these back. I rented them two weeks ago" the woman took them, checking the bar code on the cover " _Midnight Murder_ ; _Shoal Cave Treasures; Forgotten thoughts of a Dead man_ and _Soul's refugee_ " she said, counterchecking the titles on the computer screen. The woman nodded, then she poked her colleague on the shoulder "Hey Lilian, here it is. Riley returned it just now" she informed, handing her the copy of _Forgotten thoughts of a dead man._

The woman nodded giving the book to the man in front of her. It didn't take a profiler to understand that woman was forcing an excessive smile to this man "Here you go Sir. We are sorry for the inconvenient."

The man shook his head "It isn't a big deal" he then turned to Riley "Thank you for bringing it back."

Riley's eyes went wide, he mentally slapped his face for being so oblivious, the mysterious man in front of him was no one less than the Elite Four Lucian himself. It was so odd to see him, even when he went to visit his aunt Bertha, he never had the chance to meet him.

Completely taken aback, Riley stuttered "Yo… you're welcome…. sir.?"

The man cracked a smile, he then excused himself and went to sit in a table with his good amount of books.

Once he was sure the Elite was at a safe distance, Riley leant forward whispering to Mrs. Leaflet "Since when that guy comes here?"

The woman adjusted her glasses "The last time was around seven years ago. They say he has a wide book collection. And with _wide_ I mean twice this library." 

"Wow. Maybe next time I could rent something from him, until then I would kindly ask you to rent the following titles."

Riley handed the employee a list of books. She wrote the section on it and registered the rent on the database.

Once the books were retrieved, Riley checked his Pokègear to see his father answered to his dinner invitation.

 _"_ _See_ you _at 7.30"_

Riley texted him back as he sat down on a blue velvet armchair close to the window where he spent the following hour, completely lost in the flood of words coming from the new novels.

Xxxxxx

Riley glanced at the golden clock hung upon the adventure section shelves: a quarter past seven. His father would have reached the restaurant soon.

Shoving the books in his bag, he headed to the _Steelix Diner_. He noticed the place wasn't really crowded yet, that was the perfect time to grab a good seat. Riley sat down on a table for two, leaning his bag on the empty chair and since there was some time left, he decided to keep reading the book he started before.

He was reading the last lines of the tenth chapter when the feeling of a hand on his shoulder made him flinch. Turning around, he was faced by a smiling Byron "You study even during your spare time?" he joked, sitting down in front of his son.

"You know, this novel is located in Goldenrod City, in Johto. It's so well described it is like walking in there."

Byron shrugged at the comment "According to me it's better to visit places for real. Images in books and movies are always sugar-coated."

"As if I could afford a trip to Johto! You don't have the least clue on the airfare prices."

"You, distrustful man! I went there for a training course when I was younger"

Riley glared at him from the rim of the menu paper "When?"

"Ten years ago, maybe"

"I knew it. You have no clue."

A young waitress with a blue uniform approached them holding a paper block on her hands. She scrapped something on the paper then stared at the two smiling "Are you ready to order?"

Byron gave her the menu back "Two special Oreburgers, one with extra cheese, a mineral water and a beer."

The maid nodded leaving a bowl of chips on the table, she then hurried up to the kitchen.

"You know…" said Riley biting at a potato chip "…there's Lucian in the library"

"Lucian the Elite?" asked Byron

"Yes, in flesh and bones. This is the first time I see him out of the TV screen. When I went to visit aunt Bertha I met Aaron and Flint and sometimes even Cynthia, however I have never crossed him. I was sure he lived abroad."

Byron shrugged "I met him at the annual meetings held at the Pokèmon League, what can I say? He is a very reserved guy. Even when you talk with him, he never pushes himself out of the greetings. Even your aunt knows almost nothing about him. She said he just talks about work when they are together."

Riley swallowed down the last potato bite "He looked older on TV. I have to admit he is a handsome guy. He's really tall. Not bad for a bookworm…"

"He is one of the Elite Four."

"So it's Flint…"

Father and son exchanged a glance before stifling a laughter. In the meantime, the waitress brought them their order.

"You know, once I was fixing a pipe in your aunt's room. I went to the Pokèmon League entrance to retrieve some tools. Flint was laying on one of those couches in front of the Pokèmon Center desk when some tourists arrived. There was an old man among them who just scolded the hell out of Flint for sitting on the league's couch…" laughed Byron, almost chocking on his bite "…. they thought he was a scumbag or something…" he kept on laughing "…and the funniest stuff is that Cynthia came out scolding him as well!" there were tears at Byron's eyes and Riley was laughing as well.

The conversation quickly moved from the Elite Four to Byron's troubles at the Gym to Riley's current pupil.

Taken as they were in their conversation, neither Byron nor Riley heard someone approaching behind them.

"Ahem."

They both turned around at the strangers' voice just to discover it was no one less than Lucian standing in front of them. Byron quickly swallowed his beer, standing up to greet him "Sir. Lucian" he greeted, bowing down. The Elite patted his shoulder "Hi Byron, come on, there is no need for ceremonies."

He then rummaged in his pockets taking a key out. Riley recognized it immediately, it was his home door key.

"You left it on the armchair in the library."

Riley blushed "Oh gosh, thank you. These trousers' pockets are terrible."

Lucian smiled "Don't worry, just be more careful next time."

The Elite took a seat in a table nearby. Riley glanced at him, in the previous mere moments he had a strange feeling it was as if he was forcing himself to hold back, like he wanted to talk more but was afraid or something.

Caught in his thoughts, Riley missed to notice he was staring, however Lucian felt the eyes on him. The Elite cracked a smile making Riley take his look away, luckily, Byron's blabbering about the new mining drill distracted him quite well. He would have ever imaged that tool would be such a problem source.

It took few seconds to turn that somehow weird situation back to just an ordinary one. Just a normal dinner, father and son talking about random stuff. An ordinary day, nothing less, nothing more, the same old faces, same old chats.

All of sudden, the floor started shaking, it was brief, yet intense. Sauce holders fell from the counter, making a mess over the white tiles, the glasses hung to dry fell and shattered in one thousand pieces, luckily the personnel were untouched.

"What the hell is going on?" groaned Byron coming out from the table

"An earthquake? In Canalave? There's something wrong with it." accused Riley.

A police officer came running through the door "Mr. Byron!"

"Sergeant Blossom, what happened? What's the situation in the surroundings?"

The policeman nodded "Someone was wounded, luckily no one is critical, but some buildings have been damaged we need to act as soon as possible, I don't think those walls will stand another attack."

Lucian joined them "What about the causes?"

Sgt. Blossom didn't notice who was talking to him and was about to tell him to scram, luckily he realized it just before opening his mouth "It seems like there was an explosion on- "

"Lake Verity." Riley cut the agent off "And troubles might get worse if we don't hurry." He added putting his jacket on and running out ì.

"Going on your own? Are you insane?" shouted Byron running behind him. He felt a hand over his shoulder, turning around he saw Lucian at his back "I'm going with him. You should help the police here, make sure all the people are going to be safe. You should evacuate the city until the danger is over."

Biting his lips and feeling his heart race, Byron agreed with the solution proposed by the Elite.

"Be careful you two!"

Riley called his Salamence out, hopping on its back "Come on, jump back and hold on tight. I don't want become an Elite splatter!"

Avoiding to express his disapproval for that joke, Lucian followed the instructions and they flight to Lake Verity.

Being quite a big Pokèmon, Salamence might have been noticed, thus Riley thought it was better to land before entering the lake.

Lucian followed him "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Four hundred percent sure."

Riley felt a presence, there were humans, and, as his senses suggested him, they weren't good company at all.

They silently approached the lake, peeking over the leaves, their eyes met something so horridly unpleasant: the whole lake had been emptied, there were Magikarp twitching on the nude ground, they were all badly wounded. In the middle of the now sterile lake, there were men and women dressed like astronauts, it wasn't needed a huge imagination to understand they belong to Team Galactic.

"There must be at least ten of them…" whispered Riley.

"They're almost all grunts, they're not as though as they might seem, the administrators are the ones we need to worry about."

Riley wasn't listening, he stared intently into the criminals' direction "Are you listening— "the aura user hushed his mate "Just a moment."

Lucian looked at him curiously; there was no way he could hear them speaking from their actual spot.

"Any of your pokèmon know a fire move?"

"Nope…why?"

"She has a Bronzor and Purugly"

Lucian nodded "I suggest we use a surprise attack. I think your Salamence and my Gallade could do a perfect teamwork."

"There's no trace of the legendary Pokèmon here, Miss!" a grunt reported. Mars glared at him, and practically roared "It's impossible! You are telling me we wasted all that explosive for fucking nothing? Keep on searching! If the boss gets angry at me, then I'll have my payback on you!"

All the grunts resumed their work frantically, moving rocks and digging around the ground.

"Damn good for nothing bastards…I knew I couldn't count on them."

There was a movement from the upper rock, and the commander was under alarm "Grunt _alpha_ and _omega_! There are suspect movements up there, go and check!"

The chosen grunts obeyed like puppies, climbing the friable rock with difficulty.

As they were expecting, up the cliff there was no one. The grunt named _omega_ sighed "It must have been some Magikarp's fault. Mars is seeing things."

"Right, she's too tense."

They didn't know that turning their back was one of the biggest mistakes they could have ever done, two strangers' hands placed on their mouths "Alakazam, use hypnosis." came a whisper behind them, and in few mere moments, both the grunt fell on the ground sleeping like babies.

"Madame! We found something here!" a grunt waved energetically from where the entrance of a cave was "What are you all waiting for? Move your asses! That Pokèmon needs to be caught!"

"Who stated that?"

All the villains stopped dead, staring at the figures of Lucian and Riley on the top of the cliff.

"Look, look, who's here…the strongest Elite Four. What an honor!" exclaimed Mars sarcastically, bringing both her hands on her hips "Where do you think you're going? You're just in two. We'll blow you away like dust!"

Knowing that words were useless, Riley and Lucian took action, sending Salamence and Gallade out as planned.

The flock of grunts was around them, trying to intimidate the pair with sharp glares and angry Zubat "Salamence, use flamethrower and get rid of them!" shouted Riley "Go catch Mars, I'll run after you as soon as I'm done with them!"

The Elite four ran through the craggy soil trying to catch the commander, in the end, he got her back against the wall "You leave me no choice but defeat your Elite ass in a battle!"

An enraged Purugly came out its trainer's Pokèball, but Lucian knew it, and he had Gallade ready for the event "Come on psychic master of my ass, show me your power"

Lucian was patient, he didn't order anything, he'd rather wait for his foe to make the first move. As he was expecting, the enemy attacked using the move _Crunch_ "Gallade, use _Thunder-punch_!"

The fighting Pokèmon's paws charged with electricity, striking the other straight on the muzzle. Purugly flew back, hitting hard against the rocky walls.

"Purugly, get up and use _Crunch_!"

"Gallade, jump!"

As Gallade lifted up, Purugly bit it on the leg, forcing the poor Pokèmon to fall on the ground " _Thunder-punch_ again, make sure to paralyze it!"

It was just a moment, few seconds, a sharp cry at his hears advised Lucian that there was a Zubat flying directly against him, Gallade noticed it, but the foe took advantage of the distraction, to trap the psychic Pokèmon on the floor, Lucian shielded himself with his arms.

Strangely, it seemed effective, as the Zubat didn't hit him.

Peeking his head out from the shield of limbs he created, Lucian noticed Riley with a hand stretched out, generating some kind of a force field, and the foe Zubat fell on the ground "Keep on battling, or she'll flee!"

His head still had to process what just happened, but he needed to be focused on his enemy "Gallade, use Leaf Blade!"

Gallade's paw hit Purugly, sending it finally K.O.

In the meantime, Byron arrived bringing aids with him.

"Are you okay?"

Lucian looked at his mate, still confused about the events happened few seconds earlier "Ye...yeah…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice one of them escaped."

"You used…the aura?" there were clear signs of bewilderment in the Elite four's voice

"Yes" answered Riley. Lucian brought a hand to massage his forehead "Sorry, I think…I defiantly need a rest."

With two cups of boiling tea in their hands, the Elite four and his mate sat in the police car, it was cold and moist in that lake, they obviously didn't realize it as they were too taken form the battle.

"Not bad for an ordinary trainer" commented Lucian after some whiles. Riley smiled at the comment "The fact that I don't own any badge doesn't prove anything. My father asked me to be a gym leader once."

"I believe that. what kept you?"

"I wasn't the right one. Specializing on a single type, being locked after piles of documents. Bills, trainers' wages… defiantly not the life I was looking for. I am just good as I am right now."

"Such noble purposes" Lucian sipped at his hot drink "What about the Police force? Have you ever thought about it?"

Riley shrugged "I have never considered that option. Do you think I could be suitable for that role?"

The elite smiled "With your trainer skills and powers you'd be just the perfect."

"Thank you, I am going to consider it."

Lucian glanced at his wristwatch, he noticed it was getting late "Okay..." he said taking the blanket off "Time for me to go, I wouldn't find any available room in the city."

After the chaos caused by the bomb, one of the major hotels was closed, the other was ordered to host private citizen whose homes were endangered and the Pokèmon Center was full for sure. In that moment, Riley recalled that his couch could turn into a bed, this would make his room available.

"You can stay at my place for tonight. It's not a five-star hotel but I can provide you a bed and clean sheets."

"Are you sure? I can find something on the neighboring cities. I don't want to bother."

"No bothering at all. You found my home keys, I owe you."

Lucian would have rather spend the night in a place built for that purpose, without bothering a person, but he realized he was too tired to move to another city. Besides, Riley seemed a good guy, he supposed there was nothing to worry about.

"Fine. I'll gladly accept your offer."

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

The door creaked as Riley opened it, the salty air was a killer for the junctions. He turned the lights on, leaving his jacket and hat on the clothes hanger beside the door.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room."

Riley climbed up the stairs, followed by the Elite. They reached a red wooden door and got inside.

Riley reached the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, taking some freshly clean sheets out "I am sorry, I didn't have time for it this morning."

Lucian smiled in understanding, observing the room around him. His attention was taken by a silver frame hung on the wall: it was a family picture of Riley, Byron, his brother Roark and his old aunt Bertha. Seeing his colleague's picture, the Elite frowned "Do you know Bertha?" he asked.

Riley chuckled "She's my acquired aunt. I also often visit her."

Lucian blushed in embarrassment, he swore he had never seen Riley before that day "I never noticed."

"If it can be of any help, that's the first time I meet you outside the TV screen. I guess your work keeps you pretty busy."

Lucian rubbed the back of his head "More or less. Truth is that I try to avoid my colleagues' acquaintances…"

Noticing the hint of bitterness in Lucian's words, Riley couldn't help but smile "Did something bad happen?"

"A little more than _something_ I would say. Once Aaron's girlfriend came along with her sister. Maybe you know her, she's a reporter in Kalos. Well, she barged into my room and asked any kind of question without the least hint of shame."

"I would have kicked her out."

Lucian sighed, sitting on the chair close to the window "I would have liked to, but reporters could be dangerous"

"You just answered to all her questions?"

"I had to"

"You really are a patient man"

"At least she visited just once, while that whiny Sunyshore Gym Leader is always loafing around…"

Riley shook his head, he understood who he was talking about and fully agreed with Lucian's words "Volkner? Please don't mention him. He is always complaining about something, and he is an arrogant. Always crying over himself because there aren't strong trainers around, that he wants to leave his position as a Gym Leader… bullshits! If so why did he never challenge the League? I'll tell you what, he is too comfortable with his wage."

"You said it. And what about regional founding? There's a blackout almost every month because he uses money to _renew_ his gym. If Cynthia was a bit stricter he would have been gone from a long time."

"I can't believe she is okay with that."

"She's too good. Every time she called him out he made those puppy eyes and took the depression story out. He doesn't even know what it means."

"At least he doesn't often visit here, I can assume I am safe."

With that said, Riley leaned the pillow on the mattress, yawning "Done. I am sorry, I would like to chat with you further, but at the moment I am too tired."

Lucian nodded "Don't mind it. I guess we both are."

Riley pointed towards the door in front of the bedroom "There's the restroom, if you'll need it. I'll be sleeping downstairs. If anything comes up, don't worry and wake me up."

"Fine. Thank you a lot for your hospitality."

Riley smiled closing the door at his back.

He felt somehow glad that Lucian was open to him, he hoped a nice friendship could bloom out of this random encounter.

 **A.N. : So, the first chapter is gone. I know it is a bit long, but seen the average speed of my posting, it's for the best. I hope I'll succeed to update this story soon :))**


	2. Wanna bet?

**A.N.: Another chapter is up. Well, this is promising.**

Several days had passed since Riley met the Elite Four Lucian. Shortly after they woke up the following day of the mess in Lake Verity, Lucian was called out from Cynthia to report on the situation, and had to leave immediately. Lucian Barely succeeded to say Riley goodbye, they didn't even exchange numbers.

Despite the silence, Riley wasn't bothered: he was sure they would have met up again sooner or later.

That encounter gave him the chance to think about his future, he recalled Lucian mentioning the police forces and he found the idea to be pretty stimulating. He had a strong sense of justice and as a private citizen, he had served the community catching crooks more than once. If it could become a job, why not trying?

Turning his laptop on, Riley checked the local police's website on the application section. He was scrolling down the applicants' requirements when someone knocked at his door. He barely had time to ask who was out there, that a red head came in shouting " _Good morning_!" for the world to hear.

"Hey Roark, haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

The Oreburgh gym leader laid a tray of cookies on the kitchen table "I just came to visit my brother. It isn't that odd."

He sat in front of Riley, grabbing and biting a cookie.

"I tried to call you two days ago, but there was no signal. I assumed you were down the mines." Commented Riley, keeping his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"You assumed right. I needed to fix the lighting plant. A Geodude apparently chewed some cables." He slammed a hand down on the table "Same old stuff. I am the one to blame here, I was informed about your action at Lake Verity. You are the best, let me tell you!"

Riley shrugged "I just did my duty as a citizen."

Roark snickered "You defeated ten grunts and even saved an Elite Four's ass, so much for a duty!"

He shifted on his seat, leaning forward to face his brother "You also kind of befriended Lucian. This is an even greater accomplishment. Which spell did you use?"

"I guess politeness is the keyword here. He is just reserved. Besides we're not friends, we just chatted a bit and cooperated to catch the grunts at Lake Verity."

Roark brought his hands behind his nape, relaxing on his seat "Well, he seemed pretty taken to me. Yesterday Cynthia arranged a meeting to edit action plans for this crisis generated by Team Galactic. Volkner was there and he babbled something about me and my garbage brother."

Riley's expression turned into a grimace just as the mention of Volkner's name "I hope he fell on his face!"

"Better. Lucian was behind me and before I could order Volkner to shut that mouth, he told him that if he behaved the half as you do, he wouldn't be called out all these times."

Riley blushed, he couldn't believe he received such a compliment from an Elite Four he wasn't even related with.

"Serves him right. What did he answer?"

"On the spot, nothing, but as soon as Lucian turned back he made some of his usual comments. He can keep behaving as he wants; he can't understand all the chiefs are making him a favor. The day Cynthia will be fed up, he'll be kicked out."

Noticing his brother couldn't take his eyes off the laptop, Roark asked wondered what could be so catchy, he felt a bit ignored "What are you doing? Is it that important?"

"I am checking out the new calls for application for the police force. I am still on time to book the entry exam. Right now I am just checking out recommended books."

Taken aback from the new, Roark jumped up of his chair "You are thinking to get into the police force? Since when?"

"Since yesterday." riley shrugged "Lucian told me I would be suited for the job. You have any problems with it?"

"Of course not. This is great news! I fully agree with Lucian. You have a strong sense of justice and somehow you are already doing that kind of service, if you can get paid for it, it's even better."

Their conversation was broken by the noisy and bothersome sound of Roark's Pokègear "Damn, who is calling at this time?" he groaned, moving towards the door.

Roark spoke to someone for few seconds before hanging up "Looks like it's time for me to go. A rookie trainer is waiting for me at the Gym. I hoped I would be able to rest today."

"Aren't you on your day off?"

"Duty is duty. Plus, I am the last arrived on the field, I am barely in a position to protest." Putting his helmet on, the Oreburgh Gym leader opened the door "I'll see you tomorrow. Right, I was about to forget it: aunt Bertha invited us for lunch tomorrow. Are you in?"

Riley stuck his thumb up "See you there".

"Here they are: _Sinnoh's laws and rules_ , _Inquiry techniques_ and _Story of Sinnoh Police Force_ " Mrs. Leaflet handed Riley the manuals. They were heavy and looked boring just from the cover, they had nothing in common with the novels he was used to read. Nevertheless, Riley was eager to read them all. He was fully aware it would have taken a long to time for him to learn all those rules by memory, but he was on with the challenge.

Thanking the woman for her service, Riley got out of the library and called his Salamence out. He was running late for lunch. Since he was going to the League, he hoped to greet Lucian.

Sinnoh's Pokèmon League Residence looked deserted: usually there would be music playing from Aaron's room or loud noises coming from Flint's videogames. This time it was oddly quiet.

Reaching the mansion door, Riley rang the doorbell. Few seconds later, his old aunt opened up, welcoming him with a warming smile "Here it is, my big boy!" she said, hugging him so tight Riley could barely breathe "Come in, gratin is almost ready."

A welcoming smell of food delighted his nose as soon as the door was opened and he could feel his stomach moving. Nothing to compare to his monotone microwave meals.

They entered the dining room. The heavy ebony table was laid with a pearl white tablecloth and there were eight plates and glasses. It was rather odd, usually there would be three or four.

Roark was there already, watching TV on the red velvet couch in the neighboring living room. He weaved to his brother "Hey there! You eventually made it!"

"Shut up, dad isn't here yet!"

"Who is not here?" Byron popped out of the kitchen door, wearing a pink and white apron he clearly borrowed from Bertha. The view made Riley laugh: it doesn't matter how you looked at it, it was just anti-aesthetic.

"That really suits you. You should use it in the mines." joked Roark who was laughing as well.

"If you two keep on joking I swear you'll see no food today!"

Bertha placed a bottle of wine on the table "Byron, could you please watch the oven? I am going to call the others." With that, she moved towards the corridor, disappearing behind the corner.

"The Elites?" asked Riley.

Roark nodded "Yes. Aunt wants both her biological and acquired family to be present today. She cooked for an army."

They were interrupted by footsteps coming from the corridor. Cynthia entered the room, wearing a light blue summer dress, a rather cheap one. Her long hair was tied up in a bun. Despite the simple appearance, she was gorgeous as always.

"Hello boys." She weaved, moving towards the couch. She faced Riley stretching her hand out "Let me express my admiration for your work at Lake Verity. You are an example for all people living in Sinnoh." Riley's face went purple red, he wasn't expecting to be congratulated by the Champion herself.

"Good morning miss Cynthia" Byron bowed his head in respect, the Champion smiled "Come on, we're not in a meeting. You can avoid the _Miss_." She said as she approached Byron "Do you need help in the kitchen? It's so noble to see a man taking care of the cooking."

Riley and Roark exchanged a glance as their father kept chatting with the Champion "Did she just fluttered her eyelashes?" whispered Riley. His brother nodded. Roark glanced at the couple then, facing his brother, he pointed at his temple. His older brother understood at once he wanted to have his mind read.

" _It's not actually that unusual. At every meeting she approaches him with some excuse and she compliments him for anything. That oblivious man can't see it!"_

Ensuring the two went back to the kitchen, Riley smirked at his brother "Wanna bet?"

Roark crossed his arms over his chest "She will confess before he realizes it"

"Tsk… he is not that naïve, he will be the first to confess."

Roark nodded "Deal. What's on the plate?"

"Fifty Pokèdollars." Answered Riley, stretching his hand out, Roark grabbed it "Stupid, thank you for your money."

"Don't you know gossiping in a crowded room is bad education? Did I teach you nothing?"

The brothers jumped on their seats, Byron was just right behind them.

"How much did you hear?" asked Roark in embarrassment. The man shook his head "Actually, nothing. But I perfectly understood. I am your father; in case you haven't noticed." He grabbed both his sons from the collar "Come on, it's ready. Have a seat."

Roark and Riley did as asked while Byron went back to the kitchen. In that moment, Bertha appeared back from the corridor followed by Flint and Aaron whose movements and faces reminded the ones of zombies. The two attended a party the previous night and went to sleep when the sun was already up.

"Hey, guys" greeted Flint yawning right after "Sorry for the appearance, but we slept just few hours…" commented Aaron.

"You should have considered it yesterday at the due time." Lucian appeared at the entrance door, his appearance flawless as always. Aaron slipped down on an empty chair "If you were there, you would have been like us." The Psychic Elite didn't answer; he knew it would be pointless. He went to greet Riley and Roark instead "It's a pleasure to have you here."

Despite he was talking to the both of them, Roark had the sensation he was referring mostly to Riley. Noticing it, the Oreburgh gym leader stifled a laughter gaining an odd look from both. He coughed a couple of times "Sorry, it's just that Dad looks too funny with that apron on." he then took his Pokègear out, moving towards the kitchen "Excuse me, I am going to take some pictures. I want to hang his awesomeness on my bedroom wall."

Being left alone with the Elite, Riley smiled at him "I hoped to meet you. I have to thank you."

"Me? What for?"

"Well, you know, after that conversation at Lake Verity, I decided to enroll in the police force. Calls for applications are on. I am defiantly going to apply."

A genuine, satisfactory smile appeared on Lucian's lips "I'm glad you did. When is your entry exam?"

"Next month, there's so much stuff I need to learn by that day. You've got to teach me how to read faster."

"You'll learn to read later. Come and sit, it's ready." Byron abruptly interrupted them, it didn't take a genius to understand he was mad at his younger son to have taken a dozen pictures of him cooking. He was sure that was going to become blackmailing material.

The guests sat around the table, the atmosphere was serene, despite Flint risked to choke on his food a couple of times. Lucian and Riley sat close and they talked to each other during all the lunch time. Riley found out they shared several common hobbies and habits, they had similar tastes for clothing and food.

On the other side of the table, Roark occasionally peeked at them, giving odd signals to his father who was going to shout from a moment to another.

At the end of the meal, Flint was literally KO as he fell asleep on the chair. The other guests felt kind of dizzy as well. Bertha's cooking sure was good, but she really cooked for an entire army.

"Sorry guys. It was all delicious, but I need to put this snoring rock on the bed." commented Aaron picking Flint up "Do you need help?" asked Roark "Nah, it's fine…" he then yawned "I think I can use a rest as well. See you!" with that, he slowly disappeared into the corridor.

Lucian and Riley stood up as well. The Psychic Elite excused himself "I'll give Riley some good books to study on for his exam, see you later." He then bowed "Byron, Roark, it was a pleasure to have you with us."

As the two were moving out, once he was sure they were too far to hear, Roark poked at his father's arm "Hey" he slightly pointed in his brother's direction "Wanna bet?"

Byron grunted "Shut up or I'll make you swallow your glasses, I swear!"

Lucian guided Riley along the corridor furnished with statues and paintings of all the kinds, at the end of it there was a huge cherry wood door. The Elite took out a golden key and rotated it twice in the tap. The door opened revealing an amazing world to Riley's eyes.

Mrs. Leaflet wasn't wrong when she affirmed the Elite's library was more furnished than the one in Canalave. That room was even bigger than his house: there were bookshelves all around the walls, they were organized as to create a maze in the bedroom, he even built a wooden second floor to add space for his books. At each room corner there was a lilac velvet armchair and a desk was settled close to the window over the garden.

Just a little space was left for the bed and wardrobe. At the entrance there was a double bed with two nightstands at its sides, obviously filled up with books. On the left there was a wooden wardrobe and close to it there was a small black wooden door which Riley assumed was the restroom.

"Wow, you've got a pretty huge collection here." Said Riley bewildered.

"More or less, my brother thinks mine is a kind of obsessive-compulsive disease. Actually, I read several psychiatric manuals on it and this confirm my thesis: It's just _kind of_ , I don't correspond to the profile."

Riley chuckled "Is there anything you don't know?" he asked checking out some titles on a bookshelf "Wow, _Crystal Lake_. I used to love it back in my teenage days."

Lucian frowned: that novel's target were kids of eight-ten years old. Noticing the Elite's expression, Riley blushed, scratching the back of his head "I learnt to read a bit late in my life."

"Anything involved with learning diseases?"

Riley shook his head "No, I lived on the streets until I was eight, which meant no school at all. I had to work hard to keep up with my brother."

Lucian's eyes widened "What do you mean? Did Byron let you wander around alone?"

Riley smiled, shaking his head "No. This was before Byron's arrival. Actually he is my step-father. My biological parents were two bastards, they decided to get rid of me on my first birthday. Right now I don't understand how I could survive for eight years."

Lucian bit his lip "I am sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't mind it. I'm over it now. So, what about those books?"

Gaining a new composure, Lucian guided Riley through the books maze. They reached a shelf on the other side of the bedroom. On top of it there was a metal target with the word _Law_ carved into it. climbing on the stair, Lucian grabbed a couple of manuals and handled them to Riley "Here. Even though those aren't within the recommended ones, they can be useful. The new manuals take lots of concepts for granted. You should look up in there whenever something isn't clear."

"Thank you. I'll treasure them. "

"And if you need some help on anything, or you need a quiet place to study, your father has my contacts."

Lucian's offer sounded nice to Riley's ears, but he found it to be pretty odd "Aren't you busy? I mean, the Elite job himself plus all the other duties must keep you pretty locked up."

"If I won't be able to meet you, I will inform you. Besides right now, Team Galactic aside, we're not that busy. Trainers are scared of sticking their nose out, they won't collect badges and they won't come to challenge us."

Riley smiled, stretching his hand out "Thank you for all your effort, I really appreciate it."

 **A.N. This wasn't the greatest chapter I've ever wrote, but it's still something. Let's not forget I published it just few weeks after the first one. Seen my latest performances, this could be defined kind of a record.**


	3. Make a move

**A.N.: Already working on another chapter. That explains the heavy rain and chilly temperatures in June.**

Deciding to focus entirely on the entry test for the police force, Riley literally locked up in his house. He informed his pupils he would have taken the month off. There was so much stuff to be studied he even doubted he would have made it on time.

He woke up early in the morning, fed his Pokèmon, had a coffee and sat straight on his desk with his eyes plastered on the books until lunch time and once he ate, the circle started back again until dinner time.

A week had already passed and Riley had never broken his routine.

It was an ordinary Monday morning, the alarm was about to ring and Riley was enjoying the last minutes of sleep left when he was suddenly shaken awake from someone poking at his shoulder. Cracking his eyes open, Riley saw the blurred figure of Lucario standing in front of him. The Pokèmon looked oddly nervous.

Yawning and stretching, Riley slowly sat up, glancing at the clock on his nightstand: 7.45 AM.

"Lucario, it's still early, what's going on?" he wined, getting up from the bed.

The Pokèmon grabbed his sleeve and literally pulled him down the stairs. As he reached the ground floor, Riley swore he would have rather stayed in bed that day: the kitchen and living room were submerged by one meter of water. The sea must have been moved by the storm which raged in the previous days and his door wasn't thick enough to oppose to the water pressure. He slipped down, sitting on the stairs, bringing his head in his hands "Damn it!"

He glanced at the window, there was water all around the surroundings up to the cave entrance. Basically now there was no distinction among land and sea.

"Come on buddy, we need to lock the cave entrance before water penetrates it." Lucario looked up at his trainer, nodding.

Wearing his clothes, Riley rushed out, followed by Lucario "We need a large rock, enough to cover the base but not too tall, we need to preserve the air and light entrance"

With a significant effort, thy succeeded to move a rock in front of the cave entrance. Fatigued and literally soaked, Riley went back at home and with a hamper and a good dose of holy patience, he worked to cleave his kitchen of the water. He sealed the door with some wood panels, securing the accident won't happen again. Despite he was wetter than a Magikarp, he decided to have a shower nevertheless and went back to his room, he glanced at his wall clock and noticed that, even though he was feeling as tired as it was late in the evening, it was just eleven o' clock in the morning.

"Damn." he groaned looking at the grey sky from his bedroom window "This isn't going to get any better." moreover, the water damaged his electric plant for good and the weather wouldn't allow him to fix it any sooner.

He needed to be calm, he had to study and surely he couldn't in those conditions. Canalave Library would have been a good alternative, however after the incident at Lake Verity there were works undergoing and the noise wouldn't allow him to properly concentrate, same speech went for Byron's house which was located right in front of it. Roark's place in Oreburgh city could have been another solution, if just his brother didn't live right up his mine and in the morning the noise of drills and workers' yells were pretty evident.

Riley sat on his bed, cupping his forehead in his hands, trying to figure out the best solution for his studies and mental sanity. He was about to give up, buy some candles and stay at home when Lucian words echoed in his mind. The Elite's private library surely sounded like a good alternative: quiet and far from every hint of civilization. Plus, he could have slept in Bertha's room wasting none of his precious bedtime.

Deciding this would be the best solution, Riley took his Pokègear out and called his aunt who was more than eager to have him as a guest for such a long time. Even if Lucian denied his access to the Library, he would have stayed in Bertha's room, which was just as quiet.

He sent a message to Lucian, informing him of his imminent arrival.

The Pokèmon League mansion was as quiet as the last time Riley visited it. He rang the doorbell, expecting his aunt to open the door and trap him in a deadly hug. He was quite surprised when Lucian appeared on the doorstep instead.

"Good Morning, pardon the introduction." greeted Riley. The Elite smiled back at him, letting him in "Think nothing of it. I was the one to tell you."

Riley stepped inside the corridor which was enlightened with a dim light, he hung his coat on the cloth hanger close to the main door.

"I was sure I was going to be welcomed by Bertha."

Lucian closed the door at his back "She's out with Cynthia shopping for groceries in Jubilife City. I doubt she will be back any soon. Cynthia loves to watch the clowns' shows in the city."

The two made their way to Lucian's bedroom "So, what happened at your place?"

"You would never guess it. I woke up and my ground floor turned into a lake. I have to change the door as soon as this weather calms down a bit. The water damaged my electric system, and now it's not the right moment to fix it up."

"You can ask Volkner, at least he would use his abilities for something actually useful."

Riley chuckled, that man really had some venom inside "As if I would. I'd rather live in the darkness for the rest of my life than having that man around for one mere second."

Lucian pointed at his desk and Riley laid his things on it. Placing the books on the wooden table, the aura user noticed a picture where Lucian and two other people were depicted. One was a woman, she had long straight black and blue hair and a cold face, the other was a man, he was shorter than the other two, he wore a mask. Riley noticed the man in the picture had lilac hair just like the Elite and they looked like each other. I then recalled Lucian mentioning a brother in one of their previous encounters.

There was a loud knock on the door and before any of them could answer, Aaron barged in. He wore a black leather jacket and a bag "Hey!" he greeted coming further inside, he weaved at Riley.

"Are you leaving?" asked Lucian

"Yep. I'm going to Kalos at my girlfriend's. Bertha left some prepared stuff to heat. It's in the fridge."

Lucian nodded "Where's Flint?"

The Bug Master shrugged "His cousin sent him a new video game and HD headphones yesterday. I bet my wage he'll be locked in his room eating nothing but junk food for the rest of the day. Just recall to open his door from time to time to make sure he's still alive, ok?"

Lucian sighed, rising his look to the ceiling "Fine. When are you coming back?"

"Next week, I'm not sure about the day yet." Aaron glanced at his wristwatch "I'm sorry guys., gotta run." he weaved at his friends "See you next week Lucian, I hope to see you too Riley!"

That said he went away closing the door behind him.

Lucian turned to Riley "Have you had lunch?" the boy shook his head "Not yet."

"Come on, let's get something in our stomachs. You can't study properly if you are starving."

Lucian opened the fridge where a plate covered in aluminum was laid. There was a pink sticky note on top of it, Bertha's calligraphy was immediately recognized by the both of them

 _Heat in oven for thirty minutes at 150°C_

Taking the coverage away, Lucian put what turned out to be a mix of vegetables in the oven as instructed.

Knowing where to find the required items, Riley laid the table. He felt quite odd: it was the first time he was going to eat there without his aunt around.

"May I ask you something? Please tell me if I am inappropriate…" Riley quickly swallowed, Lucian turned to him smiling "If it's nothing embarrassing…"

"I saw the picture on your desk, who are the other two people with you? I am sure I've already seen them somewhere…"

"Oh, those are my brother, Will and his wife Sabrina. Will is an Elite four just like me. He works at the Indigo Plateau, in Johto while Sabrina is Saffron City's Gym Leader, in the region of Kanto."

Riley nodded "Now I recall it. Sabrina was mentioned on the books about the aura power I read, she's kind of the queen of the aura? I wish I was as good as her!"

Lucian grimaced at that affirmation "Taking a look at his past, maybe you would think about it again. In her younger days, Sabrina used her powers in a criminal organization called _Team Rocket_. She started dating my brother shortly after the clan was dismissed."

"I bet you were worried."

Lucian shrugged "Not really, my brother wasn't a saint either. Not that it was his fault."

There was a change in Lucian's tone, he went sadder; his eyes lowered to the floor and he was biting his lower lip.

Noticing this sudden change, Riley apologized "Sorry, I didn't mean to." understanding the subject was a bit painful, he decided to distract the Elite with a different one.

After lunch, the both of them went back to Lucian's bedroom. Riley had to study while the elite had some finances to check.

Riley's expectations turned out to be right, that place was just the ideal environment to study, he couldn't tell whether was the light or the silence or the microclimate, the certain thing was that his efficiency gained a dramatic increase. At some point, while he was studying Sinnoh's constitution, Riley felt his stomach groaning, glancing at the wall clock, he noticed it was already nine in the evening. His eyes widened, usually he would have stopped a couple of hours earlier.

Peeking over the shelves, Riley noticed Lucian wasn't there anymore. He was so taken he even missed to notice the other leaving.

Closing the books and putting them back in place, Riley went downstairs, his aunt should have been back by that time. Since it was pretty late for dining, he thought about going out and grab something to bite.

When he got out of the bedroom, he noticed the lights and TV in the dining room were on, he could even hear the sound of people talking. Tentatively peeking inside, he noticed, much to his surprise, that the table was laid and all the plates were still immaculate. Cynthia was placing the glasses and napkins. He was about to make a step inside when Flint appeared in front of him: started by the presence of the new arrived, the fire master jumped back yelling.

"Woah! Trying to give me a heartache?" he said laughing "I was ordered to come and call you."

"Oh my, are you ever going to learn how to use words? "Lucian came forward from the living room "I ordered you nothing, I simply asked."

Flint shrugged wearing one of his trademarks pranking smiles, he turned towards Lucian bowing down "You know, your wishes are orders for me."

"It's useless to try adulating him, we're not building a swimming pool in here!" commented Cynthia. Flint's face turned into a kind of a sad grimace "You two are evil." Riley smiled thinking back at the huge amount of water in his apartment that same morning "If you want a swimming pool, you should have seen my kitchen this morning. If I knew I would have invited you over."

Bertha came out of the kitchen, holding a basket of sliced bread, she put it down on the table and went to greet her nephew using one of her killer hugs "I am sorry for what happened to your house.."

"Nah, I am going to fix everything once the weather gets better. I should have changed that door months ago. That's what you get for slacking off."

Flint was now tailing the Champion, trying to persuade her with his idea "Come on, Aaron told me that in Kalos they do have an inner swimming pool in the league mansion!"

"That's not an inner swimming pool. It's one of the Elites' battle rooms, belonging to the one who trains water type Pokèmon. Even here Crusher Wake has water in his gym. If you want to take a swim this bad, why don't you just go and visit him?"

"Are you out of your mind? That man is odd and he kinda gives me the creeps. The last time, at a meeting, he gave me an Infernape wrestling mask. It smelled of acid sweat."

Cynthia took a seat "You can change Pokèmon type and then we'll talk about it"

Flint grunted, then he pointed a finger at Riley: "You've got to hold my back tonight, alright?"

Riley frowned, glancing at Lucian who sighed shaking his head "Usually Aaron tries to justify him. Just tag along and nod at whatever he says otherwise he wouldn't stop blabbering." He complained, sitting down opposite to Cynthia.

Flint crossed his arms over his chest, pouting at Lucian "Your brother is way funnier than you. Are you sure to be related?"

"Flint, cut it out! It's getting unbearable!" snapped Cynthia. Riley swore that was the first time he saw the champion being angry at someone. Gaining her composure back, Cynthia excused herself "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Cynthia's bursting out prevented Flint to talk about the new swimming pool for all the dinner long. It was a pity it didn't stop him from talking at all. He kept on joking and every time Lucian glared at him he would protest saying his brother was funnier or more open minded than him.

Riley had to admit he felt relieved when the dinner was eventually over, the fire master wouldn't shut up and he felt his head pulsing.

"I prepared a bed for you." Bertha smiled warmly at her nephew, folding the table cloth and putting it back in the kitchen drawer. Riley nodded "Thank you, I am going to collect my things from Lucian's room and then coming straight to sleep." the tiredness built up during the day was now slowly giving it signals.

Riley went to Lucian's bedroom to retrieve his case and found the Elite on the bed reading "I am going to sleep; I am deadly tired."

Lucian smiled, setting his novel on the nightstand "Well then, have a good night. You need a good rest. I bet Flint proved your nerves tonight."

"More than my nerves, I'd say my eardrums are completely gone."

"At what time are you waking up tomorrow?"

"Well, I should be awake by half past seven." glancing at the desk, he noticed he was leaving some of his books in there "Sorry, I am going to take them, I don't want to wake you up tomorrow morning."

"Leave them."

Riley turned, staring at the Elite "I wake up at around the same time. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

Lucian nodded

"Okay, then, have a good night."

The Elite weaved "Good night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For all the following week Riley focused on his studies: he woke up early and went to sleep pretty late at night. As days passed by he could feel anxiety building up inside him. Lucian was more than glad to offer him his help, they became closer and closer.

It was a Saturday afternoon, they were just finished eating and were watching the news on TV. A particular event took Riley's interest: the opening of a new center for orphans.

What caught his attention wasn't the new per se, the center was being opened by no one less than his biological parents.

"What the hell?" he literally growled, listening to his parents talking about poor children mistreated by society and seeking for help.

Lucian noticed his friend's indignation "What's wrong?"

Riley inhaled to calm his nerves down " _They_ are wrong, that's what. Can't you see the hypocrisy spilling off their mouths?" He then stood up, moving towards the corridor "It's getting late, I have some chapters to finish."

Riley disappeared around the corner, leaving a confused Lucian behind.

"Poor thing, I can feel his indignation."

Behind the couch, Bertha was staring at the TV screen, a hint of disgust could be read from her face expression.

"Who are those people?" asked Lucian

"Riley's biological parents."

Lucian's eyes widened. When the boy told him he was abandoned as a child, he thought his parents were drug addicts or anyway problematic people, he wasn't expecting two well-dressed weds employed in the high society.

"The ones who left him on the streets?"

Bertha shook her head "Not on the streets. On Mt. Coronet. Apparently they were afraid of him because of his aura powers."

Lucian couldn't understand what their fears could be: his sister in law was an aura user and his brother worked for a Champion who can read and talk to Pokèmon's mind and this had never bothered anyone, he expressed his doubts to the elder Elite who just shrugged "You grew up in Johto. Such things are much more ordinary in there, even their ghost gym leader has some kind of clairvoyance power. Most of the people, especially from Sinnoh's small towns, have a negative perception of their similar with extraordinary powers, they see it like evil. That's what they saw and still see Riley like."

Lucian swallowed "I can't believe it. Doesn't matter how you look at it; it makes no sense."

"When Byron brought him home he was flash and bones. He was living in the dumper next to Oreburgh City elementary school. He ate the canteen's leftovers. I am pretty sure that if Byron didn't take him, he would have been dead. When I brought him to the doctor he had a serious infective disease, we caught him just in time."

"This is creepy. I bet they were never accused of anything. They wouldn't be opening orphanages otherwise."

Bertha nodded "Byron accused them in public, as a result the guards had him knocked out the event. Now it's too late to sue them."

Lucian turned the TV off, he felt like he had enough of that rubbish.

He went to check on Riley who was scribbling notes down from a book. Lucian stood on the entrance for some seconds, maybe he didn't want to talk about it, and it was useless anyway, what was done was done. It was just hard to find the right words.

He was surprised when Riley turned around smiling at him "There's no need to worry this much about me. I'm fine. Thank you anyway."

"Where you reading my mind?"

"No, your thoughts came inside like a hurricane. Even a kid could have heard them."

Lucian took the photo frame on his desk, staring at his sister in law's smiling face "Her family has mastered the aura powers for generations and yet, no one had ever dared treating them like strangers. The fact she used those powers for the wrong cause is another matter."

Riley snickered, leaning back on his chair "You know, when my dad told me about this super woman I was sure he was pretending some story to make me feel better. It's the first time I actually see her face. She looks so serious in that picture."

Lucian nodded "She is. I didn't really like her in the beginning, I mean with all the messes my brother did, I was sure dating an ex-criminal wouldn't be good for him. As time passed by, I noticed I was wrong. She's strong willed and knows how to keep others in line. Someone needs to check on him he's impulsive and sometimes get himself in serious troubles for nothing."

Riley's eyes widened: at first sight, Lucian's brother seemed his younger self but according to the way the Elite was talking, there were several, differences "So your brother's a troublemaker?"

"He's not at Flint's levels, but he's making efforts to. Once he visited and I wasn't home. Cynthia called me because they set the tool shed in the backyard on fire. Don't ask me how."

Riley chuckled "I can feel you. I have the same troubles whenever my dad and brother work at something together. Taken alone they are good at maintenance tasks, but put them together and you'll get the right recipe for a disaster. If even Crusher Wake shows around, we're done."

Lucian laughed at this, he perfectly recalled the episode. For the first time in several days, Riley saw the Elite laughing. Some people could hardly believe this to be possible.

"You should laugh more often. It really suits you" thought Riley, or at least that's what he believed: seeing a flush on the Elite's cheeks made him understand his mouth had moved and he said it out loud.

Lucian stuttered "T...thank you…"

Took by panic, Riley hurried to repair "I…I'm sorry. I didn't want to, well nope I meant it but…yes, I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

The Elite's lips curved into a smile "It's my fault. I'm just not used to this kind of compliments." He then moved towards the door "I'm distracting you. I'm have some stuff to discuss with Cynthia. I'll let you study."

Riley smiled, watching him opening the door.

"Lucian!"

Said man turned around to face Riley "Thanks. Talking with you settled my mood back to normal."

The Elite bowed his head "think nothing of it."

Closing the door behind his back, Lucian felt his cheeks heating up again, his stomach twitched and he couldn't give those feelings any name. He had never felt like this before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks passed by, Riley's entry exam was getting always closer. Butterflies in his stomach became almost ordinary, and it wasn't just due to the imminent test. He and Lucian spent always more time together and their conversations turned always more personal. What made them feel embarrassed at first just became ordinary, consolidating their friendship.

Riley and Lucian weren't the only two noticing this development, everybody in the Pokèmon League had at least squinted there was something blooming.

Bertha was the first to smell the change. One evening, she was watching some TV in her room. Riley was studying at Lucian's and, seen the late hour, Bertha was expecting him to come to sleep from a moment to another. At midnight Riley didn't show up and she understood he stayed at Lucian's.

The same thing happened the following day and for all the others to come.

The ground master kept the secret from her colleagues, or at least she tried to. One morning Aaron knocked at her room to ask if she had some medicine against the headache and he was surprised when he found Riley's bed empty. He understood it even before his colleague had time to speak, it was pretty early, thus rather impossible that the one could be studying just yet.

From that day, he started observing from afar. If it was Flint, he wouldn't be that interested, but it was Lucian they were talking about, things were pretty different.

On the opposite of his elder colleague, Aaron found it hard to keep his mouth shut, being used as he was to make the first step, he couldn't understand why those two were taking so much time. He discovered that yes, they slept together. Literally.

Five days before Riley's entry test, Lucian was up in the meeting room, checking Gym Leaders' reports on the city surveillance. Aaron was there helping him out.

They were finished reading and were now just ordering files on the bookshelves, when Aaron's girlfriend called him. The phone call lasted no more than five minutes and when he got back in the room, Lucian asked how his girlfriend was.

Aaron gave him a quick answer, he said that she took some interesting pictures at the Pokèmon Safari and stuff. However, at that point, he couldn't keep it inside anymore and words came out before he could stop them "Lucian, I'm sorry to be this blunt, but you know me and I just can't shut my mouth. What do you think you are doing with that boy?"

The psychic Elite froze, scratching the side of his neck he glared at his colleague "Absolutely nothing. It's not what you think. in these nights all we did was just sleeping."

Aron crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head "That's exactly the point." His answer left Lucian confused "What do you mean?"

Aaron took slow steps around the table where his colleague was sitting "Lucian, you know, despite your cold appearance I consider you as one of my best friends." He stopped, clasping his hands together: "Now, since friends are supposed to help each other, I guess my turn had come."

"I'm still not following you."

Aaron stopped facing his friend "You've got to move on. Nice words and a shared bed aren't enough."

The bug master sat down next to Lucian, putting a hand on his shoulder "I saw the glances you two exchange, I think even Flint figured it out! You've got to make a move if he doesn't!"

"As if he could be interested in me." Lucian tried to make it sound as if he didn't care but of course it wasn't like this. Aaron widened his eyes "You've gotta be kidding me? It's like he's melting every time you look or talk to him, you might haven't noticed it but you are just the same."

"Why doesn't he move first then?"

Aaron shook his head "I don't know. Knowing him, he is an extremely correct person. You are a member of the Elite four, he's trying to get in the police. Maybe he fears you could believe he's trying to seduce you to get an easy way in."

"It makes no sense. I wouldn't even think about it."

"He doesn't know it. The right question here is what keeps _you_ from trying?"

Lucian fell silent, he was confused and pretty embarrassed. He took a deep breath, assuming a more serious tone "For the first time in my life I found someone who is just right for me and what's more important, I bonded with him. I'm afraid to go way overboard and ruin what it's built up between us."

Aaron smiled, he could understand his friend's feelings "I can feel you, but I have to warn you, waiting for the right moment could ruin your relationship more than any hazardous move. In this way you risk to fall in a steady situation which is the worst thing that could ever happen. He might believe you're not interested and just start seeing you like a friend. He could find someone else and that, believe me, it's going to hurt like hell. A refusal now can be painful but it can settle the situation down."

"And what am I supposed to do? I can't just jump on him!"

Aaron face-palmed himself, shaking his head in defeat "You read at least one billion novels and all you can come out with is a cheap reality show solution!" He snickered "You are incredible. Start with small gestures, try teasing him and see how he responds, and of course try to open up to him more. I know there are some things you just don't talk about even with us, but opening your heart would make him more trustful to you. Try to slowly shorten the distances, you'll be amazed."

Lucian had the slight feeling his friend was adding a bit too enthusiasm to the speech

"Are you sure about it?"

Aaron took his hand up with a satisfying smile, showing his mate the silver ring around his finger "Trust me, it will eventually work."

Carried up with all the hesitations in this world but charged up by Aaron's speech. Lucian decided it was about time for him to act. The opportunity appeared just in time: Riley was reading the last two paragraphs of Sinnoh Constitution when he called Lucian "Hey, sorry. About Rule 14/23 paragraph two…"

Lucian sat beside him, trying his best to hide the nervousness behind a poker face. Riley pointed at a sentence "…is the part about private property been modified? I can't find it in the new rule."

Moisturizing his lips, Lucian scooted closer, slowly placing a hand around Riley's waist, never looking away from the textbooks in front of him "You say the one written in 1974?" he then asked in a desperate attempt to sound normal.

The movement was just slight, but Lucian felt as if he was moving a mountain, he was ready to feel a hand hitting him square on the face.

Most to his surprise, there was no reaction at first. Riley patiently listened to his explanations. When Lucian started to believe the other was just deliberately ignoring him, Riley scooted closer, placing a hand over his and moving it over his belly. Lucian could feel the tension slowly melting, letting a weight off of his chest.

Aaron was right: things were driving to the right direction.

Most to Lucian's surprise, Riley started making his own moves: now every morning he found the boy curled up next to him, clinging to his arm.

Despite he was glad for the improvements, Lucian didn't want Riley to lose the focus on his studies so close to the deadline and he understood the other was feeling the same.

The so feared test date eventually arrived. Riley woke up earlier than usual, he took a shower, ironed his fanciest clothes and tried his best to give his hair an almost acceptable look. He even bought a tie for the event, it was a pity he had never learnt how to tie it.

Standing in front of the mirror, he tried his best not to hang himself with that piece of cloth "Darn it. I knew everything was going far too smoothly!" he grunted when his billionth attempt failed.

He heard a chuckle at his back, Lucian was standing behind him watching at the scene "How long have you been there?"

"Enough to understand you have no clue on what you are doing." the Elite moved closer, facing him. He grabbed the ends of the tie "Watch me closely now." he said as he crossed the wider end over the thin one "You turn it around twice and then pass it behind the junction point…" he proceeded as instructed "… you then slide the longer end in the space you created…" he pulled the now correctly done tie lightly "…. And it's done!"

Riley stared at his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the tie around his neck "Wow, thank you! I'll keep it in mind for the next time!" he turned around and noticed the collar of his shirt wasn't properly settled "One more favor, can you please fix the back of my collar? I don't want to look as I dressed up after a hangover."

Lucian did as asked, adjusting the shirt as well. Riley was really looking good in that suit but he kept on moving the tie from left to right and pinching the rim of his sleeves. Lucian stopped him "Are you nervous?"

"No" the sarcasm in that expression was so heavy it could be groped

"You worked hard. I am sure you're going to be perfect."

Glancing at the time, Riley's eyes widened in shock "Damn! It's getting late!" he grabbed his jacket from the chair, almost making it fall off. When he was on the bedroom door, Lucian caught his wrist

"What, did I forget some-"

Most to his shock, Riley's words were cut off by Lucian's lips over his. It was just a quick kiss, it lasted not more than one second.

"Good luck."

Riley's face became purple, he muttered a confused thank you and literally ran away, leaving Lucian alone in his room. The Elite sat down on his bed, an unintended heavy breath leaving his lungs. That was the breakpoint, his actions would have decided their relationship's destiny and he really hoped to be a glad one.

 **A/N: Pretty long chapter, wasn't it? I hope you won't find it too boring :D**


End file.
